


Some Other Me

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Reincarnation, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Olivia has been having nightmares, and she desperately wished she knew what they meant.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Many of the events in this story are based on real life, the names and locations have been changed to protect the innocent.

Elizabeth Hamilton was no fool, she knew that she'd been nearing the end for a good month or so. And she was ready for it, even if her children were not. She was ready to welcome death in the hopes of seeing her dearest Hamilton again, gone from her side these last fifty years. Even so, she was saddened to leave her children and grandchildren. Their own families would take good care of them, this she knew. 

“Mother?”

That was her little Eliza, her youngest daughter’s voice. And oh how she missed her elder daughter, that poor girl who had disappeared into her own mind long ago. She wished her here now, if only for the chance to say goodbye. She wasn’t even sure her Angelica could bear the loss of her mother.

"Mother?" little Eliza said again, a gentle hand on her mother's arm. 

It took some effort, but Elizabeth covered her namesake's hand with her own and patted it reassuringly. Her eyesight had been fading for awhile but she’d learned to compensate. Eliza was key in that, helping her keep up in her correspondence and the like.

"How do you feel?" Eliza asked. 

Elizabeth huffed and amused noise through her nose, "I'm dying, dearest girl. I feel fine."

"Rather a contradiction in terms, don't you agree?"

That was one of her boys, probably Alexander Jr. Elizabeth let out a deep sigh, so much like his father that one.

“If I wished to know your thoughts on the matter I would have asked.”

She was now struggling to keep her eyes open, something inside her knowing that the second they closed it would be for the last time. Yet despite this struggle she wanted to make sure to say her last goodbyes. Even her husband, who had suffered immense pain after being shot, did that much. She felt like she couldn't speak, only painful breaths leaving her lips. Her children, her wonderfully intelligent children, they seemed to understand and crowded around her. She felt their gentle hands on her shoulders and one even cupping her cheek.

And then nothing, she felt nothing and could see nothing. But Elizabeth wasn’t afraid, if anything she was joyful especially at the sound of a certain voice from somewhere in the distance. A voice she’d been certain she’d never hear calling her name ever again. And there he was, her dearest Hamilton looking like the prime of his life after the war but before the politics began to weigh him down.

His auburn hair shone from where it was neatly pulled back with a black ribbon.

Elizabeth felt embarrassed for she was an old woman, but as she glanced down her hands that was not what she saw. Young hands, reminiscent to her youth in Albany, the same hands that made sewing samples and skipped stones on glassy lakes. 

"Oh," Elizabeth breathed out. 

When she looked up again, there was another figure standing there. Despite only looking a scant few years younger, Philip was holding his father's hand like a toddler, a beatific smile on his face. 

Tears sprung Elizabeth’s eyes at seeing her oldest son.

"Oh," she said again, her voice wavering now with unshed tears. 

More figures appeared as if by magic, the faces of her sisters and parents and even President Washington so open and peaceful. They all beckoned her, coaxing her towards them with sweet smiles and open arms. Then darkness again, and her skin covered and a cold sweat as nothing made sense anymore.

In her bed, Olivia woke with a start, her neck damp with cold sweat. She had no idea what she had just seen in her dream other than it scared her. Olivia was certain she had never seen any of those people before in her life.

Looking at her phone Olivia sighed, no use going back to sleep her alarm was due to go off in less than five minutes. Regardless, she lay back in her bed and tried to remember the details of her dream. Well, it had been more of a nightmare. The more she tried to the remember, the more difficult it became to grasp the details.

This frustrated Olivia because it had all been so strange, and so vivid. If only she could just make sense of it, she knew her roommate always said that eating spicy food before bed resulted in weird dreams and until now Olivia thought it was all bullshit. Even though she was awake, the sound of her alarm startled her and Olivia shut it off with a groan. 

"Why..." Olivia whined.

As much as she wished she could stay in bed all day, she had a study session in the morning and her first final in the afternoon. And after that was over she had to put the finishing touches on some projects that were due at the end of the week. In other words, it was just the start of what was to be a very long day.

This was not the time to be distracted by weird dreams, besides it was likely nothing. Just the usual school stress, once she was home for the summer she could relax.

The only downside about returning to New York was Olivia's lack of friends, not that she wasn't able to make friends. They just all lived other places, usually a couple hundred to a thousand miles away. So she expected her first summer home from college to be trying to find something to keep her from going crazy for three months. Although, to be fair she could probably count on her step-mom to find something for her to do.

And that was exactly what happened, not even twenty-four hours after she'd gotten off the plane from Oregon her step-mom already had a plan.

“Well Libby I’ve got something for you,” Her step-mom handed her a piece of paper.

Olivia looked down and the sheet, “What is this?”

"Contact information," was the response, "there's somebody I think you should meet."

Olivia couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that, this was not the first time her step-mom has attempted to set her up with someone romantic or otherwise. 

“I thought I said no more guys,” Olivia sighed.

 

Her step-mom clicked her tongue, "And I listened. No, you know Dr. Pearson, who works with your dad? Her daughter is around your age."

Olivia balked. "Just because I don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean that I'm gay, you know!"

"It's not like that," her step-mom sighed, "Come on now."

"I'm not completely hopeless at finding friends," Olivia grumbled, "I just haven't."

It hadn't helped that Olivia had only recently moved back to New York after an extended absence following her mother's death. Not that she'd even been all that popular before leaving either.

“I know, dear,” Olivia’s step-mom said, “Just humor me, okay? This Pearson girl is shy and apparently doesn’t make friends easily. But you both like musical theatre and Comic Con, so I’m sure you’ll get along just fine.”

Olivia pursed her lips, still feeling very wary about the whole idea.

“What’s the worst that could happen?” her step-mom prodded, “If you don’t get along, then fine you don’t have to see each other again.”

Olivia knew her step-mom was right, looking down at the page again she sighed. 

“Fine,” Olivia said finally, “fine, I’ll message her. Don’t expect anything, though.”

A couple hours had gone by and Olivia has found Annelies’ Facebook and had done a little light reading. Her finger hovering over the messenger icon.

“What’s the worst that could happen,” Olivia muttered as she composed her first message.

Once it was sent, she put her phone to the side and opened a book, determined not to look at the messages for at least twenty minutes. Or until she got an answer. Whichever came first.


	2. Chapter 2

Anneliese didn’t recognize the name of the person who was messaging her at first. Then she remember the conversation she’d had with her parents earlier that day. Apparently her mother’s coworker had a daughter home from university for the summer. In all honestly, despite getting this girl’s name and a prodding to contact her, Annelise hasn’t really planned on doing so. Looked like that decision had been taken out of her hands.

 

The message was simple enough, a “hi” with a semblance of an introduction.  
  
There was even a suggestion to meet up for coffee and a chat the following day.   
  
“Oh,” Anneliese said to herself with surprise, “okay then.”   
  
She typed up a quick message in response, agreeing to the meet up with only a brief moment of hesitation. If anything it was a reasonable excuse to get some coffee.   
  
—————

 

As usual, Anneliese arrived at the appointed meeting place too early. Both of her parents were always early to everything, so Anneliese seemed to be incapable of not getting somewhere extra early. She kept glancing between her watch and the menu even though she already knew what she wanted. Every time the door opened, Anneliese’s gaze shot towards it, waiting for the right person to step through it.

 

Then a girl with long dark hair entered the coffee shop looking around nervously.  
  
“Olivia?” Anneliese called out tentatively.   
  
The girl turned and caught her eye. A multitude of expressions crossed her face, too quickly for Anneliese to interpret any except for the final slightly nervous smile.   
  
“Call me Libby,” she said, “You’re Anneliese?”   
  
Anneliese nodded her head, “Yeah,” and for a moment the two of them stood there quietly.   
  
“Should we sit?” Anneliese offered, “I was going to order an ice coffee or something.”

 

“Sure,” Libby shrugged her shoulders and the two of them went up to the counter.

 

At least ordering their drinks was something easy and comfortable, but soon enough they were sitting across from each other at a table, at a loss of things to say.  
  
“So umm...” Libby tapped her cup, “my step-mom said you like Comic-Con...and stuff.”   
  
“Yeah,” Anneliese said, “I like to go to Empire State Comic Con because it’s here in Albany. I’d love to go to New York Comic Con, but it’s in the City and super expensive.”   
  
“I’ve gone to a couple of small conventions in Oregon,” Libby added, “but I’ve always wanted to go to Comic-Con.”   
  
“We should try to go together,” Anneliese said, excitement in her voice, “It’s always more fun to go with somebody else.”   
  
"Okay," Libby was grinning now, "that would be really fun, maybe I'll break out one of my old cosplays."   
  
“You do cosplay too?” gasped Anneliese, “That’s awesome! I have one that’s a dalek. Do you watch Doctor Who?”   
  
“Of course I watch Doctor Who,” Libby scoffed, “What kind of person do you think I am.”   


"Are you caught up?" Anneliese asked.  


Libby winced, “Oh, I wish. It’s hard to do when you don’t have easy access to a TV.”  
  
“Right, you’re going to college out of state,” Anneliese remembered.   
  
"Yup," Libby nodded, "I have found a few ways but still a couple episodes behind.”

 

“I have them on DVR, if you wanna come over and watch them,” Anneliese offered.   
  
"Definitely," Libby nodded, "that would be fun."   
  
After that, the conversation seemed to just flow between them as they continued to find more and more things that they had in common. Before long they had noticed the cafe was significantly more empty.

 

“We should probably get out of here before they get angry at us,” Anneliese giggled.   
  
“Probably,” Libby nodded.   


—————

 

Libby was actually happy that her step-mom had given her Annelise’s contact  information. After a successful first meeting the two of them had made plans to meet up for lunch and see a movie. As they were waiting for their food to be ready, they chatted without pause. It was so odd how comfortable they had become with each other so quickly. It made Libby think of something, or perhaps someone, but she couldn’t figure out what so she pushed the feeling away.

 

However when the waitress stopped by to top up their sodas she made a comment that both girls look at her in surprise.

 

“So how many years have you known each other?” the waitress asked, “You seem close enough to be sisters.”  
  
“We met three days ago,” Libby replied.   
  
The waitress chuckled and refilled their drinks, obviously thinking that it was a joke.   
  
“Your food with be right out,” she said before walking away.   
  
“Has it really only been three days?” Anneliese laughed, “Feels like my entire life.”

 

“Yeah,” Libby nodded, “ because I got home Friday and today is...monday.”  
  
“Huh. Well alright then.”   
  
“That’s so weird,” Libby shook her head, all of a sudden thinking about that nightmare she had a week prior. Shaking it away from her head she turned her thoughts to the conversation at hand.

 

Libby found that she was enjoying the time she was spending with Annelise. Suddenly she wasn’t so alone, and the idea of a summer vacation in Albany didn’t feel so terrible.

 

When they were sitting in the theatre waiting for the movie previews to start, their conversation turned to future plans.   
  
“I’ll be going back to Oregon in the fall, of course,” Libby said, “I’ve got another couple years left, since I took a gap year after high school.”   
  
“Right, that’s how we’re the same age but I’m a year ahead of you,” Anneliese remembered, “I’m staying here, just one more year at SUNY Albany.”   


“Awesome,” Libby smiled, “any big exciting plans after that?”

  
“You could say that,” chuckled Anneliese, “I was accepted early admission into a Masters program in England. It’s in this little town called Preston.”   
  
But Libby was only half listening. There was something very familiar about someone close leaving for England. She had a sudden flash of waving off a ship, almost like a memory but she’d never actually been near the ocean before.   


“Libby, you okay?” Annelise asked.  
  
Libby physically shook her head, as if shaking the odd vision and feeling away, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking. Now shush, the lights are going down.”   
  
The movie was enjoyable. At least, Libby thought that it was. She was too busy dwelling on the odd thoughts.   
  
But that night the dream came back, but this time it wasn’t exactly the same. The people were the same, and wearing the same old style of clothing but it was more like watching a PBS documentary in history class. And just as before, Libby awoke in a cold sweat. Unlike the previous dream, this time she remembered a name: Elizabeth. Other than that, she had no idea what any of it meant.


	3. Chapter 3

It had only been about two weeks since Annelise had gone off to England to get her masters and for Libby instead of going back to Oregon she had found herself sticking around Albany full time to go to school there. On top of that she had taken up work at a hardware store, and she was certain she'd be fine but without Annelise or her other college friends she found herself interacting mostly with her parents or her co-workers. Neither of which was particularly exciting, only a couple weeks into the semester at a new school Libby began to wonder why she'd thought transferring was a good idea. This night as she got off of a closing shift at work she still felt these sentiments as she boarded the bus home.   
  
For this time of night there were more people than Libby anticipated, as she would usually head towards the back and sit alone, but that was not an option tonight. With her headphones in her ears Libby spotted a girl about her age with long curly hair pulled back into a ponytail. Libby's thought process then became, "This seems like the least sketchy person on this bus," and she took her seat before the bus pulled away from the stop.   
  
The other girl looked up briefly from her phone and shot a quick smile when Libby sat. She returned the smile and allowed her mind to drift slightly as she listened to her music.

  
Just as the bus was pulling up to the next stop the other girl was waving at her, Libby furrowed her brow in confusion. She slowly removed one of her earbuds, "Yeah?"    
  
"Are those TARDIS earbuds?" The girl asked.   
  
“Yeeeeeah,” Libby said slowly, confused as to how the girl had seen the earbuds when they were hidden by her hair.    
  
"Those are so cool," The other girl smiled, "I love Doctor Who."   
  
Libby was immediately reminded of Anneliese, and she began to feel less nervous about where she had chosen to sit.    
  


“Me too,” Libby said with a grin, “obviously.”   
  


"Peri," The other girl held out her hand, "Peri Bradford."   
  


“Libby Reese, nice to meet you,” Libby replied, shaking the offered hand.    
  


“So you live near here?” Peri asked.   
  
“Yeah,” Libby nodded, “just got off of work.”   
  
“I just finished class,” Peri said with a nod.    
  
Libby raised an eyebrow, “So late?”   
  
“Evening class,” sighed Peri, “I hate it, but I need it to graduate. I go to SUNY Albany.”   
  
“Hey, me too,” laughed Libby, “for theatre.”   
  
“I’m in communication design,” replied Peri.    
  


"Not sure what that is but sounds cool," Libby laughed.   
  
Peri shrugged her shoulders, "I bounced around for a bit before I landed on that as a degree but, I'm enjoying it. You said you do theatre?"   
  
"Yup," Libby replied, "I mean I sing and stuff, but I'm more interested in something like Stage Management."   
  
"I did theatre in high school," Peri replied, "played in the pit for West Side Story."   
  
"Wow," Libby blinked, "that must have been intense."   
  
“Intense is one way of putting it,” agreed Peri with a laugh. Then she glanced out the window and winced, “Oh shoot, almost missed my stop.” She pressed the stop request button, “Maybe I’ll see you around.”   
  
It wasn’t until Peri had gotten off the bus that Libby realized they hadn’t exchanged numbers.    
  
As the bus pulled up at her stop she sighed, but then pulled out her phone. How many Peri Bradfords could their possibly be? After typing in her name on Facebook it turned out there were quite a few Peri Bradfords.   
  
A week later and Libby was once again on a light night bus home after a long day of classes and work. She was quite tired and didn’t realize at first that she was heading back to the same seat as the previous week. She also didn’t realize at first that Peri was also sitting in the same place.

 

"Hey!"   
  
Libby looked up, surprised to see Peri, "Hi...wasn't expecting to see you here."

 

“Yeah, I thought we’d never see each other again,” chuckled Peri, “I couldn’t find you on Facebook.”   
  
“That would be because it’s under my full name, Olivia,” Libby replied, “And I couldn’t find you either.”

 

"There are a surprising amount of Peri Bradfords," Peri nodded, "I know, may I?" she pointed at Libby's phone.   
  
Libby opened Facebook and passed it to Peri who went to work, "There I am...and friend request sent!"   
  


“Great,” chuckled Libby, “I was worried that I’d have to post something on Craigslist Missed Connections or something.”   
  


"Well, here I am!" Peri proclaimed.   
  
"So you also go to SUNY Albany..." Libby mused, "We should meet up for coffee or something between classes maybe?"

 

“Totally,” Peri agreed, “I’ve got a break right in the middle of the day on Wednesdays this semester.”

 

"Let's see...I should be getting out of class right around then," Libby grinned.

 

“Perfect!” said Peri, “It must be fate.”

 

"Seriously," Libby laughed.

  
Over the next weeks, Libby and Peri started spending more and more time together. They met every Wednesday on their break and found many different things that they had in common.

  
"You know you kinda remind of my friend Annelise," Libby noted over pizza one day, "a shame you can't meet her."   
  
"Why not?" Peri asked.   
  
"Well she's a little far away," Libby replied.

 

“How far?”    
  
“She’s in England,” Libby replied, “so time difference is a thing.”   
  
“Well there’s always Skype,” said Peri absently, taking a bite of her pizza.    
  
“That could work,” Libby nodded her head, “we can try a Skype date.”   
  
In truth, Libby had a bit of an ulterior motive in wanting Anneliese and Peri to meet. It wasn’t just because she considered both of them her closest friends. That feeling that she’s felt when hanging out with Anneliese, that odd familiarity that seemed to extend past the time they had actually known each other, she was feeling that around Peri too. She’d even had her dream again recently.    
  


There were more new faces and they were grinning to take on a quality more like memories and less like dreams. She wondered if Peri or Annelise felt this too, not necessarily the dreams  but the sense of connection.


	4. Chapter 4

Anneliese kept her earbuds in as she put together her dinner for that night. It wasn’t that she didn’t like her roommates, or rather her flatmates, they just didn’t really have too much in common. The housing unit she was in was for mature students, but even so all three of her flatmates were undergrads despite being her age. Although it had been a great idea to start off in the university-owned apartments (and boy was she glad that she’d opted to pay slightly more to have a room with her own en suite rather than sharing a bathroom) she hoped to find something different for the summer semester when she’d be writing her thesis. But for now, she had to work with what she had, so she was polite and did favors for her flatmates like bringing in their mail when she checked the postbox or emptying the trash, but she wouldn’t say that she was friends with the other three girls. And that was actually part of the reason she was dreading this Skype call. 

Sure, she’d gotten quite close with two of the other students in her degree program, but with the way Libby was talking about this Peri girl Anneliese couldn’t help the feeling of jealousy that rose within her. It seemed that Peri was all Libby could talk about and how she was really excited for the two of them to meet. Part of Anneliese wanted to hate Peri on sight, but she knew that was unfair. Just because she was struggling in the close friends department didn’t mean that Libby had to. 

The timer on her phone sounded, telling Anneliese that she should take her ready meal shepherds pie out of the oven. Once everything was ready, she retreated to her bedroom to make the Skype call.

It rang for a bit before two faces appeared on the screen. Libby and the girl who could only be Peri sitting beside her awkwardly on a couch. The connection wasn’t great and the picture was a bit fuzzy, so some of the finer facial features weren’t very visible.

"Hello?" Libby called out, "Anneliese?"

"I'm here," Anneliese replied.

“There you are,” said Libby, “The light’s kind of weird.”

Anneliese shrugged, “It’s the only light I’ve got, so it’ll have to do.”

“So...this is Peri,” Libby gestured to the other girl.

"Hi!" Peri waved.

“Hey,” Anneliese greeted shortly. 

There was a moment of silence between the three of them as they didn’t know what to say.

“So yeah,” Libby shrugged.

“I heard you’re getting snow over there,” Anneliese said suddenly.

“Yup,” Peri put in, “But it’s not too bad.”

The remainder of the conversation was quite stilted. Anneliese and Libby talked as usual and Libby talked to Peri easily enough, but Anneliese couldn’t seem to bring herself to talk directly to Peri. It was extremely odd and she was glad to finally close the call, which was so unlike her usual Skype calls with Libby. Well if Libby liked Peri it was certain Anneliese would be seeing more of her.

—————

It was Peri’s birthday. At least, it was the weekend near her birthday and she had decided that she wanted to go to a local sushi restaurant that had a very reasonably priced all-you-can-eat menu. Anneliese would be there too and it was the first time that the three of them would be in the same place.

Libby was both nervous and excited. The previous attempted meeting between Peri and Anneliese had been over a shitty Skype connection with obvious tension. She could only hope that being in person would help. Especially since they had already made plans to visit New York City over the summer. It would not be fun to go on a trip like that if they didn’t like each other.

And then, of course, there were the dreams. The dreams had continued to plague Libby for the past year, seeming to become more prevalent as this evening had drawn closer. Frankly she was getting tired of these sleepless nights, and some sort of instinct led her to believe they’d be coming to an end.

She and Anneliese had carpooled so they arrived first and were waiting outside the restaurant for Peri to come from work.

“She’ll be here in a bit,” Libby glanced at her phone.

“Good, I’m craving sushi so much,” Anneliese said. 

Libby laughed, “You’re always craving sushi.”

“Is that so wrong?” Anneliese raised her brow.

“Never change,” Libby said, shaking her head fondly, “Oh, look, there’s Peri’s car!”

A small blue car pulled up in front of the restaurant and Peri climbed out of it. She gave them a small wave as she headed over. 

 

Libby smiled as Peri approached.

“I am so ready for sushi,” Peri huffed.

 

“Welcome to Sushi Addicts Anonymous,” Anneliese joked.

“Glad to be here,” Peri grinned.

Libby already felt that things were going better and her heart was beating oddly quickly. 

“Shall we get inside?” Libby offered. 

Soon, they were all seated and waiting for their drinks while looking over the all-you-can-eat menu.

“Anyone want eel?” Annelise asked, in command of their order sheet.

“I’ve never had it before,” Libby said cautiously.

“We’ll get some,” Anneliese decided, you don’t like it then I’ll eat it.”

“We should also get some miso,” Peri added.

“Oooo, I love miso,” Anneliese hummed.

“Anyone want to split a seaweed salad?” Libby added.

Soon they had placed their order for a various assortment of rolls and pieces as well as miso soup and salads.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you in person," Annelise smiled at Peri.

“No kidding,” Peri replied, “You know for a while there I thought Libby was making you up.”

“Same,” laughed Anneliese.

"Wow guys," Libby rolled her eyes.

“You’ve got to admit that it isn’t so farfetched,” Peri said, “There are literally zero pictures of you two together.”

"That's not true," Libby scoffed.

"Actually it kinda is," Annelise bit her lip.

“We took a picture together at that amusement park,” said Libby, “I swear we did.”

“One picture in two years. Wow,” said Peri dryly. 

Libby let out a sigh, and looked at Annelise, "And you almost thought Peri didn't exist either?"

Anneliese shrugged, “There’s no pictures of you guys together either. And you were just talking about her but I never saw her.”

"Wow so does this mean that both of you think I'm crazy?" Libby asked.

Anneliese and Peri exchanged a glance. 

“Weeell,” Peri hedged, drawing the word out. 

“I hate you both,” Libby grumbled. 

 

Just then the waiter arrived with trays filled with different types of sushi.

The conversation turned to different topics, including the deliciousness of the food of course, and at one point Peri and Anneliese fell into a friendly debate about their favorite cult movies. Libby was enjoying and laughing along when she suddenly got what could only be described as a vision. It was like the images of two of the people from her recurring dream were overlaid on Anneliese and Peri.

When Peri asked if she was alright she sounded like she was across the room instead of across the table.

“I...” Libby tried, but even her own voice seemed like it was muffled, her head filled with cotton. 

Then, just as suddenly as it began it ended and all of the sound in the restaurant came rushing back, making her head pound. 

“Libby?” Anneliese asked, “What happened?”

“I... I have no idea,” Libby replied.

Libby took a moment to try to collect her thoughts. 

“Have you ever had a feeling a deja vu that’s a lot stronger than the normal deja vu?” she asked, “A-and it’s not exactly the same either. It’s less like feeling the exact same thing happened before and more like, I don’t know how to describe it in a way that makes sense...”

After a long moment, Anneliese spoke up, “I think I know what you mean.”

“You do?” Libby raised her brow.

“Yeah, it’s like a feeling,” Anneliese said, “a feeling of rightness, like there was something missing and then you finally find it.”

“That’s a good way of describing it,” Libby nodded, “What about you Peri?”

Peri shrugged her shoulders, "A couple of times, like that night on the bus."

“It has to mean something,” Libby insisted, “I only feel it when I’m around you two. And I get these dreams, like I’m an old woman dying surrounded by my children and when I die I see people waiting in the light.”

"Weird question, but in these dreams is your clothing really old fashioned?" Anneliese asked.

Libby blinked in surprise, “Yes, actually.”

"Me too," Peri added quietly.

“What?” Libby asked. 

“I’ve been having dreams too,” Peri clarified, “weird dreams but somehow familiar.”

"Kinda like memories," Annelise added.

“It means something,” Libby said again, “it must.”

—————

That night when Libby tried to fall asleep she struggled, when she and Peri had returned to the apartment they called home they were both very quiet. It felt like they were on the brink of something, something wonderful, but it remained out of their grasp. So sleep came slowly that night.

And when it did come Libby found herself in the world of her dreams. But this felt more like a memory now, she was certain she’d been in this grand looking brick house. It smelled like spring in the air, the damp smell of earth filling the air. Then Libby noticed the women on either side of her. They were laughing and smiling with each other as they walked along the hallway skirts swishing around their ankles.

At first glance, she didn’t recognize the other two. Rather, they seemed vaguely familiar like she had seen them in dreams before. Then they were very clearly Peri and Anneliese, and then somehow both at once. And that’s when Libby was hit with understanding, like a bolt of lightning striking her to the very core.

“My dear sister,” were the only words Libby heard next before being thrown into wakefulness.

She bolted upright in bed, her heart pounding in her chest. 

“Holy fuck,” she blurt out into the empty room.


End file.
